M1 Abrams
Overview |mbt generation = |place of origin = |designer companies = Chrysler Defense|period designed = 1972 - 1979|manufacturers = Chrysler Defense|produced period = 1979 - 1985|num built = 3273|dates in service = 1980s-?|dev from = XM1 Abrams|main gun = 105mm M68A1 (55 rounds)|main gun sight = • Gunner's Primary Sight • Gunner's Auxiliary Sight • Ballistic Computer • Azimuth Indicator • Elevation Quadrant • Gunner's Quadrant, M1A1|reload rate = Manual, 7 rounds per minute|gun traverse = 360° Electrohydraulic (40° per second / 9 second per 360°) and manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20° Electrohydraulic (25° per second) and manual|main gun stabilizer = Azimuth|coaxial gun = 7.62x51mm M240 (10,000 rounds)|roof gun = Loader's hatch: 7.62x51mm M240 (1400 rounds)|smoke launchers = 2 x smoke launchers on turret (24 rounds)|crew weapons = • 1 x 5.56x45mm M16A1 (210 rounds) • 8 x M67 Hand Grenade • 24 x AN/M18 Smoke Grenade|fire height = 1.892m|armour type = Hull: Welded assembly, rolled homogeneous steel with special armour arrays in the frontal area and special armour skirts protecting the upper sides and part of the suspension system. Turret: Welded assembly, rolled homogenous steel with special armour arrays in the frontal area.|crew = 4 (Driver, Gunner, Loader, Commander)|commsights = • Hatch • 1 x Periscope, night vision • 6 x Periscope vision blocks|driversights = • Hatch • 1 x Periscope, night vision • 3 x Periscopes|nuclear bio chem prot system = • M13A1 gas, particulate filter unit with four M25A1 masks • M15A2A chemical agent detector • AN/VDR Radiac nuclear agent detector • 3 x ABC M11 (1.42L) decontamination apparatus|fireprot = • Automatic Halon fire detection and extinguisher system • 2 x Portable Halon fire extinguishers|intercom = AN/VIC-1; 4 stations plus external box|radio = AN/VRC-12 or AN/VRC-64|ballisticcomputer = Yes|weight = Combat: ~54.43t Unstowed: ~51.26t|length = Hull: 7.917m Gun forward: 9.766m Gun rear: 8.971m|width = 2.895m|height = 2.885m|barrel overhang = Gun forward: 1.849m|turret ring diameter = 2.159m|tread = 2.844m|engine = Avco Lycoming AGT-1500|type n displacement = Free shaft power gas turbine with a two spool gasifier and recuperator • Air-cooled • hp: 1520.8hp @ 3000rpm • Torque: 5333.7Nm • Weight: 1.146t, dry • Engine Oil: 26.49L|auxengine = None|transmission = X1100-3B, 4 forward, 2 reverse Hydrokinetic, fully automatic, 3 element torque convertor with lockup clutch|gears = Automatic gears; • Neutral • Low (Automatic 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th) • Drive (Automatic 2nd, 3rd, 4th) • Reverse (Automatic 1st, 2nd) • Pivot steer Drive ratios; • 1st: 5.877:1 • 2nd: 3.021:1 • 3rd: 1.891:1 • 4th: 1.278:1 • Reverse 1: 8.305:1 • Reverse 2: 2.354:1|brakes = Multiple disc|ground pressure = 0.935kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.483m|fuel capacity = 1911.63L of Diesel DF-1, DF-2 or DF-A|operational range = Onroad: 442.57km|speed = 72.42km/h|trench crossing = 2.743m|max fording depth = With kit: 2.286m Without kit: 1.219m|min turn diameter = Pivot|final reduction drive = Planetary gear Gear ratio: 4.30:1|suspension = High strength torsion bar|max grade = 54°|vert obstacles = 1.244m|roadwheels = 7 individual dual wheels per track (14)|roadwheel diameter = 680mm|return rollers = 2 single per track (4)|sprocket wheel location = 11-tooth, rear|idler sprockets location = Front, dual, compensating|shock absorbers = Rotary hydraulic shock absorbers on first 2 and last road wheels|track type = T156: Central guide, double pin, intergral rubber pad|pitch = 193.675mm|track ground contact = 4.574m|links = 78 per track (156)|steering system = T-bar (Hydrostatic)|track width = 635mm|power weight = 27.94hp/t}}The M1 Abrams is an American main battle tank. Variants Standard Models XM1-FSED M1 M1IP [[M1E1 Abrams|'M1E1']] M1A1 M1A1HA M1A1HC M1A1D M1A1AIM v.1 M1A1AIM v.2 M1A1FEP M1A1KVT M1A1M M1A1SA M1A2 M1A2 SEP M1A2S M1A2 SEPv2 M1A2 SEPv3 M1A3 Other Models CATTB M1 Armored Recovery Vehicle M1 Assault Breacher Vehicle M1 Grizzly Combat Mobility Vehicle M1 Panther II Remote Controlled Mine Clearing Vehicle M1 TTB M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge Deployment Optional Field Kits *TUSK (Tank Urban Survival Kit) *TUSK II (Tank Urban Survival Kit) Operators *Australia - Australian Army (59 M1A1AIM) *Egypt - Egyptian Army (1005 M1A1) *Iraq - Iraqi Army (140 M1A1M) *Kuwait - Kuwaiti Army (218 M1A2) *Saudi Arabia - Saudi Arabian Army (373 M1A2S) *United States of America - United States Army (1174 M1A2 & M1A2 SEP), United States Marine Corps (403 M1A1) Hidden= |-| Online= |-| Books= ABRAMS * Full title: ABRAMS A History of the American Main Battle Tank Volume2 * Authors: R. P. Hunnicutt * Year: 1990 * ISBN: 0-89141-388-X * Pages: 303 Category:Tank Category:USA Category:Main Battle Tank